


Bye..

by Donobaner



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ross is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donobaner/pseuds/Donobaner
Summary: It was a gloomy looking Tuesday. How exciting. Dan looked out the window of his apartment to see, of course, a grey backdrop with tall buildings and world killing gasses and such.





	Bye..

It was a gloomy looking Tuesday. How exciting. Dan looked out the window of his apartment to see, of course, a grey backdrop with tall buildings and world killing gasses and such. 

Suddenly his phone vibrates, he’s sure it’s Arin asking him to come in today on his day off for some reason or another. But to his pleasant surprise, it’s Ross. Oh, Ross.. that stupid, adorable, evil, cutie. ‘Hi danny!! I was kinda maybe wondering if I could come over. It’s really sad out today so ya know.’ Read the text.

Dan smiled at his phone. “Goddamnit Ross.” He recalls the days of Steam Train and Grumpcade. He misses it... only a little though... actually a lot, but he’d never admit it. ‘Sure buddy. I’m free all day. Come whenever’ he liked when Ross would come over. Of course, he did who didn’t?

Dan set his phone down only to pick it back up again when Ross texted back ‘be there soon! Don’t have any fun without me!’ He thought that was cute. 

Dan sighed softly and looked up at the show he was supposed to be watching. He had lost track of what was even happening. “Ahh well... Ross’ll just tell me to put on doctor who.” He looked out the window again. He didn’t expect anything to change. It didn’t. He was right. 

Awhile later a knock was at the door. Dan knew who that knock belonged to. Ross was here. He got up but Ross entered before he could answer the door. “Hey, Dan!” He greets happily walking in like he owned the place. How could he be so happy on a day like this? Dan wondered silently. 

“Hey Ross how ya doin buddy?” It was a question but he didn’t really make it sound like one.

“Pretty good actually. I’ve had a lot of time on my hands. Besides streaming, I don’t have to do anything!” That was an over-exaggeration but hey, who cares? 

Ross flopped down on Dan’s front room couch “Care to join me or whatever?” He said as he got comfortable, snuggling up with a blanket. 

Dan looked down at Ross and gave a loving sigh. He sat down next to his friend and looked right at him, Ross had that signature shit eating grin spread across his face. Dan just had to let out a breathy laugh. “Jesus, you haven’t changed since 2013 have you?” 

Ross laughed too. “No, I guess I haven’t. Gone through one wife, and a few tablets though.” 

Dan didn’t laugh at that one. “Yeah..”

Now Ross noticed the uncomfortable look on Dan’s face and kinda felt bad. But he tried to change the subject. “Can we watch ghost adventures? Or whatever other ghost show is on?”

Dan smiled once more “not doctor who for the 15th time?” 

Ross rolled his eyes “I’ve been getting into ghost shows. Good background sound, but interesting when I’m actually watching it.” 

Dan faked annoyance and grabbed the remote “fiiiiiiine.” He laughed a bit. The gloomy Tuesday was starting to look better.

And so Ross and Dan laid around with each other watching overrated ghost shows. Suddenly it was getting late and for once today, one of them checked the time. 

Ross sighed “I wish time didn’t exist..”

Dan shook his head “no you don’t Ross. What time is it anyway?” He asked. 

“Almost eleven.” 

“Eleven? Already? Jesus it feels like you’ve been here for like not even an hour..” Dan didn’t want Ross to leave but he had to at some point.

Ross pulled off the cover they had thrown over them and stood. His back cracked in multiple places. “Either I’ve been sitting there for way too long or I’m getting old as fuck.” 

Dan cracked his neck and stood as well. “You’re just old.” He laughed. 

Ross checked his pockets. Everything was there, good. “Thanks for letting me come over and eat all your chips and watch ghost shows.” 

“Don’t worry about it Ross. I’d gladly let you raise all my bills.”

Ross grinned “Aww really? Thank you Dan, that means a lot to me.”

Dan nodded. “Now get outta here. You have stuff to do or something.”

Ross giggled a little. “Alright Dan, see you tomorrow.” Suddenly he kissed Dan on the cheek. He grinned almost evilly then waved sweetly. And with that he was gone, out the door and off home. 

Dan was definitely not expecting that. “Bye.. Ross.” He put a hand on his kissed cheek wondering if that even happened. Oh well.. tomorrow would be a little awkward. For Dan at least. Ross was gonna have a field day. Of course he was. It was Ross. That stupid, adorable, evil, cutie.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kinda like this one. I’m trying to keep rubberbang alive.


End file.
